His Goal
by jsj216
Summary: Fred wants to get married to his girlfriend, but life isn't being easy. Rated T, just in case.
1. Christmas

There she was, walking along the cobbled road of Diagon Alley. Her heels clicked and clacked with each step as she drew closer to the fantastically famous joke shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The skies were grey and filled with ominous clouds; torrential downpour waiting to happen any second, but the shop glowed with many colors as laughter echoed from out the windows and door.

Adelaide entered, thankful that she beat the rain. Making her way through the back, twisting and avoiding running into the many young customers, she finally found him, standing there, with his famous, devilish smile that was Fred Weasley.

"Hello, love," she greeted while planting a very playful kiss on his lips. His smile evolved into a smirk as he placed his hand around her waist. "Busy day, I reckon?"

"Always."

Fred's obnoxiously magenta robe glittered underneath the bright ceiling lamps and clashed horribly with his flaming, red hair, but Adelaide didn't care. She thought he looked handsome regardless of his clothing choices.

"You're back early," he said while sitting up onto the counter. "I wasn't expecting you until nine."

"I got off early, for once. Lucile was having a rough day and let everyone go. Her daughter caught some nasty stomach bug and had to be taken to St. Mungo's, poor girl."

"That's a shame, but good for me," Fred leaned in to kiss Adelaide again, but was interrupted by an annoyed cough of Verity.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you own this shop and all, but if you haven't noticed, we're still open for business. This lad here is asking for the limited edition series of the Skiving Snackbox. You might want to help him." Her blonde hair looked absolutely frazzled and her face overwhelmed as a line of young children waited behind her.

Fred couldn't help but laugh, irritating Verity further.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said to her before turning back to Adelaide. "You can wait upstairs if you like. Shower or whatever. We're closing in an hour so be up in a bit," he said as he jumped back down from the counter.

Adelaide smiled and turned to head upstairs to the small flat that Fred and George shared. There was minimal furniture in each room as the twins spent most of their earnings on ingredients and supplies for their products.

"Huh, nothing as usual," Adelaide commented while observing the contents of the twins' refrigerator. George almost always did the cooking when the twins had bothered to shop for groceries, but most of the time, they ordered meals by owl.

Adelaide jumped in the shower, taking in the warm water that graced her body. It felt good after a long day outside in the New York City cold weather. It had even started to snow as she apparated to go back to London.

Christmas was becoming nearer and nearer as the days passed by and Adelaide couldn't think of anything to buy Fred. She thought about a new broom, but he didn't fly as much anymore. He didn't particularly care for clothes and anything that he needed, Fred bought himself. There was no need to buy him an owl or any other pet as Fred said the only animal for him was the Pygmy Puff (strangely). She was absolutely stumped but Fred, on the other hand, managed to surprise Adelaide on every holiday and birthday.

She aimlessly wandered down the streets of Manhattan, looking into various muggle and magical shops, hoping that something will catch her eye, but everything seemed to materialistic and mundane. Adelaide knew that he would like anything she gifted him, but she wanted to give him something special, something to remind him that she always cared for him.

Instead, Fred opened his presents on Christmas day to find that Adelaide had bought him a new pair of trainers, a silver wristwatch, and a topaz laden brooch for his work robes. Fred loved it, of course, but Adelaide felt so disappointed with herself.

Christmas was homely and comforting at the Weasley house as everybody gathered in the sitting room. Even Charlie had travelled from Romania to celebrate the holidays with his family.

Glasses of wine were passed every so often and Ron, sat amazed, holding his new broom stick given to him by Hermione. She had also bought him a couple of day planners and books, but those lay forgotten in the corner by the tree.

"Listen," Fred said as he whispered in her ear. "I have your present, but I can't show you until later. It's a surprise."

Adelaide looked over at him with an incredulous look, but Fred just stared back with that smirk of his. Rolling her eyes, she just replied, "Alright, then," before joining the others in celebrating the festivities.

As the day settled into night and people slowly began to leave, Fred took Adelaide aside and told her it was time to give her, her Christmas present.

"Ready?" he said while holding out his hand. She nodded and grabbed it, instantly being pulled in by her navel, twisting and warping as she was being apparated by Fred until both of them landed on solid, snowy ground.

"Where are we?" she asked. The snow was gently falling from the dark, azure skies and she could hear the dull, low-toned ringing of bells in the background.

"Hogsmeade," Fred replied casually. Still holding her hand, he led her down the street, passing shops and houses that were glowing with Christmas lights.

"Hogsmeade? Why?" Fred didn't answer as he continued to walk.

After a few minutes or so, they stopped; Adelaide was still confused as to what Fred was doing until he pulled out a small box from the pocket of his robes. It was wrapped in silver tinsel and tied with a red ribbon.

"Open it," he said while placing it in her hand. She did as she was told and found two small, bronze keys.

"What's this?" She was almost laughing as she asked.

"Look to your left."

Adelaide turned and saw a medium sized, stone house. It was painted white with oak doors. Small candles could be seen flickering in the windows. Adelaide could have died out of shock.

"Fred, you didn't."

He just shrugged and walked her to the door. She placed one of the keys in the lock and it turned with a click. Adelaide's nostrils were immediately filled with the scent of pumpkin spice, her favorite.

The sitting room was beautifully furnished as well as the kitchen and dining room. Adelaide still couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she loved it.

"Fred, I don't know what to say. I, I just…" her voice trailed off as she took a seat on the sofa.

Fred laughed. "Let me get you a cup of tea."

While they sipped and munched on ginger biscuits, Adelaide had a million questions, which Fred answered readily; he was expecting it.

"What about the shop and George?"

"Georgie will be fine without me. He and his girl are going to be moving in together. He'll be responsible for the shop in Diagon Alley while I'm going to run the shop in Hogsmeade."

"Wait, you two bought out Zonko's then?"

"Yeah, a while ago, but it won't be opening until next week."

"How can you afford all this? The house, the furniture, everything inside it. I know you guys make a good amount, but this seems like a bit much. And how did you decorate this place? It looks flawless."

"I've been saving up for the house, and your parents were more than happy to pitch in. I told them they didn't have to, but they insisted this would be our Christmas present. As for the interior design, I had a lot of help from mum, Fleur, and Hermione."

"So they knew?"

Fred nodded and sipped his tea. He repressed his laughter as Adelaide still looked as if a mountain troll had asked her for her hand in marriage.

"Fred, oh, Merlin, I don't think I could love you any more than I do. This is so much better than the crummy gifts I bought for you."

"Crummy? I love everything you got me. You're just not as good as giving surprises, that's all."

Adelaide responded by crashing her lips onto Fred's, which he gladly accepting by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Their tongue's danced with one another until they gasped for air.

"Bedroom?" Fred asked as he heavily breathed. Adelaide complied as they rushed upstairs, their tea and biscuits forgotten.


	2. Caroline Burgess

_Some Helpful Background Information _

_I just wanted to apologize in leaving out some facts that might help readers get into the story a bit more._

_The story begins during the winter after the Second Wizarding War (Fred is 21 and so is Adelaide)._

_Fred's girlfriend is Adelaide Ruth Maiden. Before the first chapter, she was living with her parents, not with Fred and George. She was sorted into Gryffindor and met the Weasley twins on the Hogwarts Express during first year. Her father is a wizard, but her mother is a muggle. Her parents come from respectable families with money. _

_Adelaide attends a school after school (so basically a university for witches/wizards) that specializes in Transfiguration. It is located in NYC which is why Adelaide will be often found there (sometimes at strange hours due to the time difference)._

_Adelaide has one sister named Katherine, who is Ginny's age. _

_And I think that's it! Enyjoy._

A drizzling rain poured over Hogsmeade that evening, melting away any snow that would eventually frost over into ice as the temperature continued to drop steadily.

December passed and eventually made way for January and Adelaide continued to work and study diligently as she tried to graduate in the upcoming spring with top marks. Some nights, Adelaide didn't even bother to sleep, attempting to squeeze a last bit of information inside her head before going back to school. Fred worried for her, but knew better than to say anything.

Instead, Fred's time was mostly spent on running his and George's second joke shop that was previously owned by Mr. Zonko. Already he had to sack three people for being incompetent and cracking under pressure as they were inundated with Hogwarts students during the weekends.

"I could really use another Verity," he mumbled to himself as he walked around the shop, trying to help as many people as possible. "John, what're you doing? Who's watching the till?" Fred yelled from the balcony. John, who was a tall, lanky young man with glasses, gave a panicked look.

"I thought Evelyn was watching it," he called back.

"She's up here with me, you daft toad! Hurry up and get back to the counter!"

John gave a look of fright before rushing toward the front of the shop. Fred rubbed his temple with his hand before returning to work.

"Rough day?" asked Adelaide as she took Fred's robe and hung it up on one of the coat hooks.

"Like hell," he replied. Fred gave her a kiss before plopping down on the loveseat. "Anything good for supper?"

"Sorry, I haven't had time to make anything. I have to get to school by ten."

"Ten?" Fred glanced at his watch that Adelaide had bought him for Christmas. "It's ten before ten. Why do you have to go so late?"

"It's only ten before five in New York." She kissed him on the forehead before bundling up in her violet peacoat and knitted scarf. "I'll probably be back a little after one. Go to sleep and don't wait up for me. You look like a zombie."

"Have you actually seen one?"

"Not in real life; only in books. See you, Fred," she said before closing the front door behind her.

For ten minutes, Fred remained on the loveseat, taking in the dreadful silence that filled his house. He couldn't wait for Adelaide to finish school; he barely ever saw her or spent any decent time with her. He felt like he was living alone.

"I wonder what George's up to," he said aloud. Fred contemplated on popping in, but pushed that idea away; George was probably busy with his own life.

"Fred, get up!" Adelaide called as she shook Fred's shoulder. Fred jolted awake, sitting up immediately and holding his wand at the ready.

"Well, don't curse anyone," Adelaide joked as she took a seat next to him. She took out a small box wrapped in brown paper and placed it on Fred's lap. A heavenly aroma was rising from it.

"What's this?"

"Cottage pie, curried cashews, and dressed greens from that pub you like so much. I just had a feeling that you didn't eat after I left, so I picked up something."

"You're great, you are," he said, planting a kiss on her ear.

"Oh, and I found this on the front steps. It looks like a letter for you, but it doesn't say. The owl probably just left it since you were asleep." She handed him a neatly folded piece of parchment before heading upstairs for bed.

Fred carefully unfolded it to reveal a filled application and an attached resume.

"Caroline Burgess…" he read.

_This one is a bit short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and not as boring!_


	3. Howie Chriss

_Caroline, I've read your resume and application. If you're still interested in working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, please come in for an interview, tomorrow at six o'clock p.m. Hope to see you there._

_ -Fred Weasley_

Sealing the envelope with wax, Fred tied it to Leon's, their barred owl's, leg. Caroline's resume looked excellent and he hoped that she would be to handle more responsibilities than John, who had been demoted to just stocking.

"Morning, sleepy," he whispered in Adelaide's ear, who was still sleeping. She pulled the comforter over her head, mumbling something inaudible. "Come on Addy, it's Sunday. I have the day off, you have the day off; we should spend the day doing something together, cause you know, we don't really feel like a couple anymore. We haven't had a shag in two weeks in case you haven't noticed."

"Five more minutes…" Adelaide managed to say before turning herself away from Fred.

"Fine, but I'm coming back in exactly five minutes," he warned, but five minutes felt like five seconds to Adelaide.

"Alright, time's up!" he called while whipping the comforters off the bed. Adelaide pulled her body into a fetal position while covering her eyes with her hands. The bright sun was too much to take.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to use aguamenti on you, and don't you think I won't."

Adelaide slowly sat up, shooting daggers at Fred with her eyes, but he merely smiled as he left the room, triumphant.

"So what did you want to do?" Adelaide entered the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, but her face was still filled with fatigue. "We can go take a nap."

"No naps, today. I dunno, but we're not going to waste our free time. Breakfast?"

"No. Coffee sounds good, though." Adelaide languidly slid into a chair.

"Your hair, it's pulled up, today, and you're wearing your glasses."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's my favorite look of yours," he confessed. She smiled, turning away so Fred couldn't see her pink cheeks.

Suddenly, Adelaide's tiredness disappeared and she was standing behind Fred, who was brewing coffee. She placed her hands gently around his hips, causing him to freeze.

"Fred," she called in a low tone, "I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about not sleeping together in a while. We can change that." Her voice sounded playful.

Fred quickly turned to face her. He was smirking and placed his own hands around her hips. He leaned in closer and kissed her neck. The kissing became more passionate as he placed her onto the kitchen counter, knocking the mug of coffee into the sink.

"Fred, pants off, now."

"And then she grabs my-"

"Stop! Just please stop, Fred. For the love of Merlin, I _really_ don't want to know what happens next," interrupted Howie, as he pressed his hand in Fred's face. Howie Chriss was one of Fred's employees who managed to do his job without screwing up.

"What? Your virgin ears can't take it?" he teased as he passed Howie a box full of Sticky Trainers.

"Shut up! I just don't need to hear how you and your girlfriend spent the day, yesterday, especially in graphic detail."

"Don't be embarrassed; just trying to have a conversation between mates. It's not like you really are a virgin." There was an awkward pause. "Wait a minute, are you?"

"Can we please stop talking now?"

Fred couldn't hold back his laughter. "Howie, are you serious? You're older than I am!"

"I'm only twenty three!" he defended. "It's not like I'm fifty, and I do have standards. I'm not gonna sleep with just anyone."

"Still, how did you spend your years at Hogwarts? Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Okay, I'll stop teasing. Howie, mate, I need to get you a girl. I'll ask Adelaide; she has some pretty good looking friends."

"I don't need your help," he said through his gritted teeth. Howie tried to get away from Fred, but he continued to follow.

"I'm serious! I'm going to find you a girlfriend. Just tell me your type. Adele and I can go on double-dates with you; she likes stuff like that."

"Fred, please, just leave it."

"Fine, no need to be touchy." Howie rolled his eyes and headed down the cellar to retrieve more Edible Dark Marks.

Around six o'clock, most of the shop's customers had gone home for the day, leaving the building quite sparse. Fred relaxed by the till, reading this month's edition of _The Quibbler_ when a young woman tapped his shoulder.

"Might you be Mr. Fred Weasley?" she asked when he looked up.

"Yeah. Can I help you?"

"Name's Caroline Burgess, but you can call me Carrie. I applied for the job and I'm here for an interview." Caroline was a stunning beauty with long, blonde hair, a tall, curvy frame, and doe eyes; she and Fleur could have passed as cousins. Fred gaped for a fraction of a second before speaking.

"Great," he said, smiling. They shook hands as he led her towards the back room. "Howie! Watch the front!" he called down the steps. Howied replied with an annoyed grunt as Fred began the interview.

"Before I can hire you, I need to know if you can work under pressure. It gets pretty crowded in here, especially during Hogsmeade weekends at Hogwarts."

"No problem. I used to work as a healer's aid at St. Mungo's. I'm pretty sure that working in a joke shop won't be as stressful."

Fred laughed as he asked another question. "So, why do you want to work here?"

"Honestly, I dunno. I mean, it's difficult to put into words, really. The first time I entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, I thought to myself, this was the kind of atmosphere I want to work in where everyone's laughing and having fun. All the customers are happy and no one's sad. That's why I had to quit my job at St. Mungo's; it was just way too depressing after a while."

"I don't blame you. Anyway, I looked over your resume and application a few times and everything looks good. When can you start?"

Caroline's face lit up with joy. "Mr. Weasley, you don't know how happy you've made me. Immediately, of course."

"Okay, come in tomorrow around ten and we can sort out an official schedule later. Thanks for coming in and congrats," he shook her hand again. "Oh, since you're here, I'll introduce you to Howie."

The two left the back and found their way to Howie, who had just finished ringing up a customer.

"Meet Caroline, or Carrie. She's going to work here now. Be friends."

Caroline held out her hand, but Howie faltered, his cheeks flushing.

"Don't be shy," she said while grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I'm sure we'll get along." Howie's face was turning into a tomato.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Caroline skipped out the shop, the bell ringing behind her.

Fred looked over toward Howie who still had that same, stupid expression on his face. An idea crossed his mind.

"Howie, you've just met your new girlfriend."


	4. Okay

_Small Disclaimer: I want to correct that Fred and Adelaide are 20, not 21! They will be turning 21 in the upcoming spring in the story. Sorry about that! Also, Priya and Evelyn are employees at Fred's shop. John was unfortunately fired. Enjoy!_

"What are you up to?" Howie asked suspiciously. He peered over Fred's shoulder.

"Nothing," he responded mischievously, "just making up next week's schedule." Howie snatched the parchment out of Fred's hands.

"Why are Carrie and I paired up for every shift?"

"Wow, are you really that stupid? I'm trying to get you two together, of course. It's part of my genius plan. It did involve one of my love potions, but I scratched that out. Figured we'd save that for later," he said with a wink.

"Still? I told you, she's not interested in a guy like me!"

"How do you know? You barely even talk to her. She's a really easy going girl and she doesn't seem like the type who's caught up in appearances. Have some confidence in yourself."

"You really think I have a chance?"

"I know so. Listen," Fred took back the next week's schedule and looked over it one last time, "I'm going to plan a little party at my place this Friday and you're definitely coming. I've already asked Carrie and she said she'll be there."

"Did you invite the others? Priya and Evelyn, I mean."

"Priya's coming, but Evelyn's taking her kids out that night, so she's a no go. It'll be a fun time. A bunch of my friends are coming and if it doesn't work out between you and Carrie, there'll be plenty of single girls there, and if you don't show up, I'm sacking you."

"…fine."

Howie walked up to the oak doors while gripping his sweaty palms. He always avoided any type of gatherings, especially if he didn't know anyone.

He hoped that his anxiety wouldn't get the best of him. It was silly, really, being nervous over something as simple as a party; it's not like he was being forced to compete in the TriWizard Tournament or anything like that. If Harry Potter could live through all the tribulations before he was seventeen, why couldn't he endure this?

He rang the door bell, thinking about some excuse he could make to leave early, but was interrupted as a pretty, familiar face greeted him.

"Hey there, shy guy. We were wondering whether you'd show up or not. You're a bit late." Caroline smiled while leaning against the door frame. She looked absolutely stunning in her fitted, bright red dress.

"Sorry, I uh, lost track of time."

She laughed, causing her blond curls to bounce. "Well, come on. You're missing the party!"

Caroline dragged him inside and towards the kitchen. Howie frantically looked for Fred or Priya, but the only faces he could see were unfamiliar ones.

"Care for a drink? Fred went all out, especially with the whisky. They have White Rat, single malt, Firewhisky, and Schletter's, but if you're not into that, there's also nettle wine, mead, gillywater, sherry, and of course, butterbeer."

"Um, gillywater, I suppose."

She handed him his drink and poured herself a glass of nettle wine. The two stood in silence, holding their beverages.

"You know, you don't need to be so bashful around me. I won't bite; I promise." She inched closer to Howie, making him blush. "I mean, if you don't like something about me, just tell me so we can be friends."

"What?"

"At work, you always avoid me like I've got dragon pox and you never want to talk to me."

"N-no, it's not like that, I swear. It's me. I'm not really good at meeting new people."

Caroline gulped down the rest of her wine. "You really are an odd one. Finished with your drink?"

"Huh? Oh," Howie swallowed the gillywater quickly. "Yeah."

"Okay, shy guy. Let's dance, then!" She pulled on his arm again, leading him out of the kitchen and into another room. It was much more crowded than the kitchen and a few people were dancing. Fred was still nowhere to be seen.

Caroline began to move her hips to the beat of the music, dancing gracefully around Howie who stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. All he could do was watch her, entranced by her movements.

"What's wrong?" she asked while still dancing. "You look like you've seen a basilisk. C'mon, dance!"

Howie did as he was told, but he felt extremely uncomfortable. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he was finally starting to have fun.

"There you go!" She moved in closer, her body occasionally brushing against his.

"Um, Carrie," he spoke, still moving clumsily.

"Hm?"

"W-will you go on a date with me?"

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

Howie stopped dancing. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Caroline stopped, too. "You want to go on a date with me?"

He nodded, expecting her to laugh at him at any second.

"Okay."

Her response was so casual and light, Howie didn't comprehend at first.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "Next weekend? There's a nice café in London that I really like. It's called the White Dog Café; meet me there for lunch on Saturday at noon?"

Howie nodded his head, still in complete disbelief.


	5. Double Date

_Author's Note: I just wanted to inform that Caroline "Carrie" Burgess is 25 years old (b. August 27), Howie Chriss is 23 (b. February 20), and Katherine "Kathy" Maiden is 18 (b. November 19). As for Fred's shop, Priya and Evelyn were left in charge for the day. Enjoy!_

….

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked in surprise. It was just before noon when Adelaide walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "You're usually sleeping at this hour."

"I just can't stay away from you," she replied jokingly. "No, but really, it's a Hogsmeade weekend so I'm taking my sister out for lunch. I told her to meet me here. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Nah, but I need a huge favor from you, and don't worry, it's nothing illegal or dangerous this time. In fact, I think you're going to have fun doing this."

Adelaide raised her brow. She had been asked for many ridiculous favors from Fred like testing out some of his WonderWitch products and helping him and George out with their nightly school pranks ("I can't believe I'm doing this!" she used to often say); she could hardly believe that this favor was going to be any more normal.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Howie finally grew a spine and asked Carrie on a date and he wants us to double-date and I said yes."

"When and where is this date?"

"This muggle café in London. I think it's called the White Dog Café and it's Saturday at noon."

Adelaide sighed. "Fred, I have an important exam on that upcoming Monday. I need to study!"

"Please, please, please, please. If not for me, for Howie? You know how nice he is and he really needs the support."

"Okay, just stop begging," she said quietly as some of the customers stared in their direction.

….

"A double date?" asked Katherine as she fiddled with her butterbeer mug in her hands. The two sisters sat in a corner booth at the back of the Three Broomsticks pub. The frothy beverage was warm and sweet against the bitter cold of January.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like it's my first double date. They're actually really fun, which reminds me, have you got a boyfriend yet?"

Katherine choked on her butterbeer, coughing violently as she tried to breathe.

"Merlin, calm down," said Adelaide as she patted her back. "It's not like I asked if you were pregnant." She eyed her sister carefully. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Are you crazy? No!"

"Okay, sorry. I was just making sure. What's the big deal anyway? You're an adult now; there's no need to be embarrassed about these things. It's not like I'm dad." She sipped her butterbeer before quickly adding, "Don't tell dad if you've got one until later. You remember when he found out about me and Fred. He kept mumbling that we're only seventeen for ages."

"You don't need to worry about that because I haven't got one. There's this one guy, but I think he only likes me as a friend. How did you know about liking Fred? You've been friends for so long."

"Hm, well, it wasn't like some fairly tale happenstance. It the beginning I wanted to give him a good kick in the arse. I mean, you can't just lead a girl on and then proceed to ask her friend the Yule Ball instead," she rolled her eyes, reminiscing back to that horrible winter of her sixth year.

Katherine laughed. "Is that why you were such a bitch during the holidays?"

"Shut up."

…..

"Ready?" Fred asked while buttoning up his shirt. Adelaide nodded while checking her reflection one last time in the bathroom mirror. "I hope Howie doesn't chicken out. He's been acting really weird at the shop."

"Give him a break, he's just nervous. Not everyone can be a confident, gallant man like you."

"Nope, I'm just that brilliant." He kissed the back of Adelaide's neck.

"We should get going, it's five 'til noon," she said while checking her wristwatch.

The couple headed downstairs and bundled themselves up in their coats and knitted accessories that were provided generously by Mrs. Weasley.

"Do I look enough like a muggle?" asked Fred jokingly.

"Why don't you ask my mother?"

With a _crack_, the two appeared in the busting city of London. Adelaide shielded her eyes with her mitten hands as a harsh wind blew through the air.

"Looks like it's going to snow, soon" Fred announced while looking up at the dreary skies. "Oh, there's Carrie and Howie," he pointed toward the café window. They could be seen sitting together.

"Finally, we were beginning to wonder if you two got lost," said Caroline. Fred laughed as he sat next to Howie while Adelaide took the chair by Caroline.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Caroline held out her hand and Adelaide shook it. "Fred talks about you all the time. Adelaide, this, Adelaide, that. I was beginning to think you slipped him a love potion or two."

Adelaide smiled and looked over towards Fred who was slightly blushing. "I'm glad to hear to hear that. I hope he isn't too terrible of a boss."

"Oh, no, he's great. I love working at the shop; it's just as fun as I imagined and as a bonus, I got to meet Howie." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So are you two officially a couple now or still figuring it out?"

"It's only our first date, but who knows? We could end up married with three kids." Howie began to cough considerably, choking on his water. Adelaide thought back to her sister choking on her butterbeer the other day.

"I'm just kidding, Howie. No need to overreact!" she handed him a napkin when the waitress came around.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Lemonade, please," ordered Caroline.

"Raspberry iced tea," said Adelaide.

"Same," copied Fred, unsure of what muggle establishments offered.

"Another water, please," asked Howie.

The waitress wrote down their beverages on a small notepad before handing them their menus. "I'll be back in a moment."

"So Caroline, I hear you used to work at St. Mungo's. That's impressive," began Adelaide, trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really. I wasn't a Healer or anything. I mostly helped them out with basic things and the only form of healing I did was fixing broken bones and cuts; nothing major. What's impressive is you going to school. Fred tells me you don't usually come home until well past midnight on most days."

"You get used to it. My sleep schedule is a complete mess, but it'll be worth it when I'm done in the spring. I'm hoping to snag a position at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration professor."

"Who's teaching there now?"

"His name's Balder Hartmann. He's a practically a genius, but he's only employed as an adjunct for the year."

"What're you going to order?" Fred asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Maybe some curry with rice," replied Adelaide as she flipped to the lunch page.

"Oh, the curry is excellent. It's one of my favorites. What about you," she nudged Howie with her elbow.

"Ploughman's Pie sounds good."

The waitress returned with a tray of drinks and took down their orders, returning quickly again with a platter full of delicious food.

"Smell's great," said Fred. He bit into one of his chips.

…...

"So what do you kids feel like doing now" Fred asked as they stood outside the café. The weather had taken a turn for the worse as snow began to fall. Adelaide moved in closer to Fred, trying to keep warm.

"Why do you keep calling us kids? We're older than you are," protested Howie.

"Because I'm your boss and I can call you whatever I feel like."

"How about we go for a pint at the Leaky Cauldron? It's close enough to walk and it's better than bickering in this cold," suggested Caroline. They agreed and began their journey.

The walk was quiet as Fred and Adelaide walked behind Caroline and Howie. Fred couldn't help but feel disappointed as Howie hardly made an effort to woo his date.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, he pulled him aside. "We're gonna visit the loo; order for us, will you?" The girls nodded as the boys left.

"Listen, you're not trying very hard on this date and it's kind of irritating me," said Fred as they entered the bathroom.

"I'm trying, but every time I think of something so say, it just sounds stupid in my head."

Fred placed his hand on Howie's shoulder. "Mate, you have to take a chance! Obviously she likes you. You're on a date with her for Merlin's sake. Now take some initiative or I'll do it for you, and trust me, you don't want that to happen."

Howie gulped and nodded before following Fred back to the bar.

"Hope you guys like pumpkin ale," said Caroline as she passed two glasses over to them.

"Thanks," said Howie, sitting next to her. "So, where are you from? I mean, your accent, it's a little different." He quickly took a sip, trying to hide his nervousness. Fred gave him quick thumbs up.

"I see you've noticed. I was born in Quebec, and I lived there until I was nine. That's when I moved to London. I grew up with just my dad and we moved around a lot for his job. He's in the military, well, muggle military. He couldn't believe it when I got my Hogwarts letter. Thought it was a joke and so did I. Took about a couple of hours for the wizards to convince my dad it was all real."

The four of them laughed. "So what about you? Muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood? Where're you from?"

"My parents are wizards, but I guess I'm technically half-blood since my dad's a muggle born. I grew up in Bath, which isn't as exciting as Quebec or London, but it's a nice, small place."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have one sister. She lives out in Leeds with her husband and son."

"Aw, you're an uncle! That's really adorable."

Howie gave a faint smile before taking another sip of his ale.

…

It was four o'clock when they decided to head back out.

"Hey, we should visit George while we're here," he suggested to Adelaide as he helped her with her coat.

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"See you two on Monday, and try not to get into too much trouble tonight," he called as Howie and Caroline left the pub.

"They're really cute together," said Adelaide as she tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley. Despite the heavily falling snow, the Alley was just as crowded as ever as they ventured to towards the shop.

"Maybe they'll get married and have three kids, after all." They both laughed, picturing themselves attending Howie's and Caroline's wedding.

"Heya, Georgie!" Fred called as he entered the shop. Adelaide trailed in behind him, dusting the snow off her pea-coat. It wasn't as packed as usual, but quite a few customers remained.

"Freddie!" his brother called from the balcony. His magenta robes wisped behind him as he descended the stairs. "This is quite a surprise," he said while hugging his brother and Adelaide. "What're you doing here?"

"We were in London and we thought we'd just drop by and see how things are going. I haven't seen you in ages! It's weird."

"What're you talking about? I just saw you not three days ago."

"It's long enough. Where's Verity?"

"She called out today. Apparently she's got the flu. It's been spreading in the Alley, and I'm trying not to get it myself."

"Fred, I'm just going to drop by Gringott's then do some re-stocking at Slug & Jiggers while we're here. Need anything?" asked Adelaide.

"Now that you mention it, can you pick up a package of skinned shrivel figs and a gallon of armadillo bile? I'm running low."

"No problem, see you two in a bit," she waved before heading back out into the cold.

"So, when's it going to happen?" George asked slyly with his hands in his pockets.

"What's going to happen?"

"When're you two getting married? Everyone's expecting it. You might as well plan a date."

"M-married? We're only twenty. It's a bit early don't you think?"

"Age is just a number. Besides, you two belong together."

Fred gave his brother a look. "Maybe in the future, but not now. Life's just way to hectic."

"It's something to think about."


	6. Window Shopping

As January quickly moved into February, Fred trudged through the snow laden streets of Hogsmeade, browsing in various shops trying to find a gift for his dad. Between playing Cupid for Howie and running the shop, he had completely forgotten his father's birthday until he received an owl from his mother saying his birthday party would be held tomorrow at the Burrow.

"I can't believe you forgot! Even I remembered," Adelaide had scolded the night before.

While looking, Fred noticed a particular shop. "Luisant's Jewelers," he read to himself, approaching the glass window. He observed all the jewelry on display, particularly the rings. There were many different kinds: gold, silver, some with multi-colored stones, some with diamonds, and some with pearls. He'd thought they would all look beautiful on Adelaide's finger, but which one would be the best to give as an engagement ring?

Ever since George had brought up the subject of marriage, Fred couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew now wasn't the time to ask considering he was still busy sorting out his shop and with Adelaide in and out of school, but that didn't stop him from contemplating the idea around.

He walked into the jewelers to take a closer look.

"Hello, can I help you find anything today?" a tall, elderly woman asked.

"Yeah, hi, I'm not looking to buy right now, but I was wondering if I can get a bit of advice."

"Of course."

"I'm thinking about buying an engagement ring, but I'm not too good at picking out stuff like that. Think you can help?"

"Absolutely, that's why I'm here. If you can follow me over to this counter, I can show you some of our popular styles." She opened the glass case and pulled out a tray full of silver rings. "Traditionally, silver rings are given rather than gold, but of course, that is your personal choice." She picked up one of the rings to give Fred a closer look. "I assure you that all of our stones are professionally cut and mined. This ring here takes a more traditional route. If you feel that the diamond is too small or too big, we have different karats available. We also have self-adjusting rings if you're not sure of the particular size."

The ring was a simple band of silver with a circularly cut diamond on top. It was pretty, but Fred felt Adelaide would enjoy something more unique.

"I think it's just a little too simple."

"Not a problem." She placed it gently back into its place before picking up another one. "Maybe she'll like this one."

This ring was more unique in style as it had a square cut diamond on top and smaller diamonds embedded into the silver band. Fred couldn't help but think that this ring suited Adelaide's mother more than it suited her.

"Maybe it's just a little too over the top."

"Your lady is a tricky one, but I've never failed in finding the perfect ring." She pulled up another one from the tray and handed it to Fred, but that was a no, too. They piled through two more before the woman said, "Aha, I think I know just the perfect one. Please wait here for a moment." She disappeared through the back door before returning with a small, black box.

"This ring was designed by my husband, Mr. Luisant, himself."

"Does he still work here?"

"Yes, but he's currently visiting his sister in Spain so he won't be back for a while. Anyway, you should consider yourself lucky. Not many customers have the privilege of seeing his work."

"How come?"

"My husband usually saves them for close friends and special customers, but I'm sure he won't mind if I let you take a peek."

She opened the box to reveal an ornate silver ring. The band was cut and designed delicately to resemble an intricately woven lace. On top was a hexagonally cut diamond that reminded Fred of a snowflake; the stone wasn't too big or too small, it was perfect.

"Wow, she'd definitely like that. How much would a ring like this cost?"

"Well, a personally designed ring tends to cost higher than our ordered ones. I'd say this ring would run around four hundred galleons."

Fred's stomach turned over.

"But since I've grown fond of you, I'll discount it at three hundred and sixty galleons. I apologize that I can't lower it any further."

"No, it's alright. I understand. I mean, I wasn't planning on buying today anyway, but is there any way you can reserve this?"

"Of course, of course." She flicked her wand and a sheet of paper flew towards them as well as a pot of ink and a quill. "I'll need you to fill out this form, if you please and your signature at the bottom. Excellent. Now, I can only hold the ring for a maximum of forty days, but after that, I can't guarantee it'll still be here."

"Alright, thanks for your help." He shook hands with Mrs. Luisant before heading home.

"So did you buy your dad something nice?" Adelaide asked when Fred returned. She was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by books and parchment.

"No, I, uh, forgot."

"Forgot? What have you been doing all this time then?"

"Um, nothing special."

…..

_Author's Note: Sorry if this one's not so great and contains some spelling/ grammatical errors. It was a bit rushed since I wanted to get the story flowing. Thanks for reading!_


	7. The Burrow

"Happy birthday!" Fred and Adelaide greeted as they entered through the back door of the Burrow. They both hugged Mr. Weasley who was wearing a festive paper hat.

"Smells great," said Fred, pointing his nose in the air.

"Your mother has a nice roast in the oven."

"Oh, my favorite. Anyone else here yet?"

"Bill and Fleur are out in the back helping your mother set up the tables. We're still waiting for George and Percy, and Ron and Harry are wandering around the house somewhere."

"Where shall we put the presents?" asked Adelaide while holding up two bags.

"The sitting room should be fine."

She exited the kitchen and placed the gifts along with the others' before heading back out into the yard to assist with the decorations.

"Adele!" Fleur called as she spotted Adelaide. The two stood in the yard with the sunset glowing behind them. "How are you? I have not seen you in ages! You must come visit me and William at the Cottage more often." She kissed her cheeks twice before pulling her into a hug. As she returned the embrace, Adelaide felt slightly uncomfortable since she wasn't particularly close to Fleur. Regardless, it was nice to see her bright face again.

"It's good to see you, too. I've been busy with school and studying, so not much has changed."

"Nonsense! You are looking more beautiful than ever."

"Do you need help setting up anything? I feel so useless just standing around."

"Of course, of course. There is much to be done! Will you help me hang the lights?"

"No problem."

Adelaide followed Fleur to a small table where a few dozen tiny lanterns sat, each containing a buzzing fairy.

"How about we hang them along the walkway? I think that will look très jolie."

Adelaide followed Fleur's motion as she waved her wand, sending the lanterns flying in one direction until they settled in the desired spot. They slowly bobbed up and down as they remained floating in mid-air.

"So how is life with Fred? You must be very happy living with him."

"Yeah, I love it, although nothing's really changed except I see him every day. It's certainly better than living at home. I love my mother, but she's always been tough to handle."

"I understand. Parents can be a little overbearing, sometimes. My mother and father were the same way, but do not worry, it just means they love you very much. I am afraid that I will be the same way when I am a mother." Fleur looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "Please, do not tell the others. I want this to be a secret, but William and I are planning to have a baby. We have been talking about it since Christmas."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I wish for girls, of course, but I know he hopes for boys even if he says it does not matter."

Fred emerged from the house and approached them. "What're you sneaky ladies up to?" he asked when he saw their faces. "Are you two gossiping like chickens?"

Fleur giggled. "No, nothing like that. Please excuse me," she dismissed herself as she returned to Bill's side.

"What's up with her?"

Adelaide shrugged. "You don't need to worry about it."

"C'mon, you can tell me," he nudged with his elbow. "I'm great at keeping secrets."

"I know, but I promised I wouldn't tell. It's a girl thing."

"Instead of standing around, you two can help me set the table," Mrs. Weasley ushered, pushing them towards the marquee.

"Why're we eating outside? It's the middle of winter," Fred complained as he crunched through the frosty grass.

"You don't need to worry about that. I used a handy charm to make sure all of us are comfortable during supper. I'm going to check the roast and by the time I get back, the table better be ready. Dinner's almost done."

Mrs. Weasley had kept word when she said not to worry about the cold. The couple instantly felt a warming sensation as they settled under the canopy; it was as if an invisible heater had been placed above them.

"Cozy," Adelaide said while levitating the plates to settle in their proper places. She flicked her wand again, sending the neatly folded napkins to lie beside them.

While passing out the utensils, Fred's mind wandered back to the topic of marriage. He didn't dare bring it up with Adelaide considering he didn't want to freak her out. He wondered if they would get married at the Burrow like his brother, but figured that Adelaide's parents wouldn't want that. They'd probably plan it somewhere formal and grand where everybody would have to dress up more than they needed to.

"What's with that look on your face?" she asked whilst squishing his cheeks together with her palms. Smiling, Fred pulled his face away.

"What look?"

"You know, that face you always make when you're in deep thought. Are you going through an epiphany or something?"

Fred just laughed, ruffling her hair up. "Oh little Ruthie, if only you knew."

…

Dinner was a success as everybody arrived just in time. There was a bit of singing and a lot of laughter as glasses of wine and champagne were passed around.

Mr. Weasley received a strange assortment of gifts ranging from electric can openers to handheld radios, but his favorite was probably a book on airplanes which explained how they flew.

As night quickly approached and the excitement mitigated, only three guests remained: George, Fred, and Adelaide. They sat around a make-shift bonfire, toasting marshmallows and drinking the leftover wine.

"We should go down to the village later and get something a bit stronger," said George. He bit into the gooey marshmallow.

"No thanks. I'm already tipsy," Adelaide declined.

"What? Don't feel like gettin' sloshed tonight?"

"Absolutely not! Especially not at your parents' house."

George laughed, grabbing another marshmallow from the bag.

"Whatever, I'm going to use the loo," she dismissed herself, leaving the twins alone.

Making sure she was out of ear-shot, Fred turned to George, "I've been thinking about what you said last week."

"What did I say?"

"About getting married."

"Yeah, and? Did you guys elope or something?"

"What? No! I went to a jeweler's shop yesterday and I sort of reserved an engagement ring."

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"Well I haven't bought yet. I have about thirty nine days to make up my mind."

"Why thirty nine?"

"I can't reserve for more than forty days. I don't know if I should buy it or just wait until another time."

"How much does it cost?"

"Three hundred and sixty galleons."

"Blimey, it's expensive to get married."

"You're telling me. It's not like I don't have the money, it's just, I don't know if I can do it. It's a big step. I feel like I'm already making a commitment by just buying the ring."

"You're forgetting that you don't have to propose right now. Like you said, she's busy trying to build up her career and we're busy trying to expand the business. If you buy the ring, no big deal, just wait until the right moment, and if you don't, well, just buy another one later. You're stressing over nothing."

Fred smiled at his brother; it was good to get everything off of his chest and out into the open.

…

_Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter was a bit boring as well, and just a reminder in case anyone has forgotten, Fred calls Adelaide, Ruthie because her middle name is Ruth. Also, if anyone is wondering where Hermione and Ginny are, they're at Hogwarts, completing their final year. As for the pricing of the ring, I based it on the average price of an engagement ring a couple of years ago (between 2,100 and 3,500 USD). I rounded the cost of one Galleon to 7.30 USD (which has probably gone up due to inflation anyway), so Fred's ring costs around 2,628 USD. Okay, enough rambling from me. Thanks for reading! _


	8. Intimate

It was a blustery day in Manhattan as Adelaide and her friend, Claire, wandered around Fifth Avenue, looking into various shops to kill the extra time they had between classes.

"I could really use a new purse," Claire pined as she peered into a boutique.

"I think you have enough, besides, don't you want to spend your money on buying something nice for your boyfriend for Valentine's Day? It's coming up soon."

"Right," she looked away dejected. "I never know what to buy him. Guys don't like anything; at least, they don't tell you if they like anything. Geez, they're so complicated."

"I know what you mean. Fred's a genius on buying gifts for people, but I'm seriously no good at it. I can't even buy anything nice for myself."

"What? No, shopping for yourself is quite easy and fun." She linked arms with Adelaide as they began to walk. "Maybe you can get him something from there. My brother loves that place," she pointed with her free hand.

"Hm, I don't think that's Fred's style," Adelaide said while passing the shop.

"Maybe…" Claire pulled Adelaide in the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Here!" they stopped in front of a lingerie department.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh. You see it in movies all the time, well muggle movies anyway. The poor heroine of our romantic comedy doesn't know what to get her lovely boyfriend for Valentine's Day. She's wandering the streets of New York, Chicago, or some other iconic American city, and suddenly-" Claire held out her arm for dramatic effect, "she stops in front of a high-end lingerie store as a kinky idea pops into her head. She buys something revealing and slutty to wear to bed that night, hoping to give her boyfriend the best sex of his life. Since it's a romantic comedy, something funny and awkward happens in between, but you get the idea."

Adelaide just stared at her blankly.

"Plus, you have an excuse to buy a whole bunch of pretty underwear. It's a win-win situation, right?"

"I'm just a little surprised how specific that scenario was."

"I've seen a lot of movies."

"No kidding."

"So what do you say? It's a good idea, isn't it?"

"I suppose, but, I dunno. It doesn't really feel like a gift. It's not like I'm giving up my virginity to him, again."

"So? He'll be happy, you'll be happy. What's so bad about that?"

Adelaide shrugged. Having nothing more to say, she followed Claire into the shop.

"Hello, my name's Melinda. Can I help you find anything today?" the saleswoman asked.

"My friend is looking for something to wear on Valentine's Day to surprise her boyfriend."

Melinda let out a chuckle. "Not a problem and don't worry, you girls aren't the first to ask for something similar. If you follow me, I can show you some sleepwear from our new collection."

"Isn't this exciting?" Claire asked as they trotted behind the woman.

"I think you're just a little bit too happy about this."

"No, you're just a little too unenthusiastic. C'mon, celebrate a little. There's so much to be happy for: You-Know-Who's gone, the wizarding world is safe, I finally caught myself a boyfriend; the list just goes on and on."

Melinda turned to them again. "Now, is there any particular style you're interested in?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well some popular ones are Teddies, halters, slips, and the classic, babydoll." She took one from rack and displayed it to the girls.

"Wow, um, that's certainly racy," Adelaide commented.

She laughed again. "This is our Lace and Mesh Teddy. This particular one has underwire cups and removable garters. We also have different ones that come in other colors," she explained as took another one off the rack. If the first Teddy was considered racy, Adelaide couldn't even begin to explain how the second one looked.

"I don't think Teddies are for me, sorry."

"It's quite alright," she said cheerfully.

"I think you'd look best in a babydoll," piped Claire.

"Well, I can show you those over here," she indicated about a yard over. "We have sheer ones and lacy ones as well as haltered styles."

Adelaide browsed through the rack before stopping at one.

"That's cute," Melinda said. It was a black, lacy fly-away adorned in little white bows. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure."

Claire ushered her into the fitting room. "Well, how does it look?"

"It certainly makes my bust look a hell of a lot nicer."

"C'mon then, let me see."

Adelaide opened the door just enough for Claire to take a peek.

"Oh, very nice! Your boobs do look great."

"Okay, okay," Adelaide quickly changed back into her day clothes before emerging from the room.

"Freddie's going to love his gift!" Claire sang.

Laughing, Adelaide walked past her friend. "Let's just hurry and pay; we need to get back to class."

….

The house was dark and quiet as Adelaide carefully closed the front door behind her. By the time she had arrived back home, it was 1:30 in the morning, and Fred was soundly asleep.

She clicked on the lamp in the bedroom and looked over towards Fred; he was in such a deep slumber that a banshee cry wouldn't be enough to wake him. She hid her newly bought nighty in the closet before washing up in the bathroom and changing into her nightclothes.

Adelaide slipped in under the covers and huddled herself next to Fred. His mouth was slightly open and his chest gently rose and fell as he slept. She observed his calm face in the dark, taking in every freckle and the few premature wrinkles that resulted from the constant laughing. It was difficult to believe they were still together after all this time, after everything they had lived through.

Adelaide still had horrific nightmares from time to time, but always kept them to herself, not wanting to worry her friends and family.

She inched closer to Fred's warm body, making sure they were touching, skin to skin. It was something Adelaide needed to fall asleep. She needed the comfort in knowing he was there, that he would always be there. The comfort in knowing he was still alive.

….

_Author's Note: Kind of short, but I had fun writing this chapter, and yes, Claire is a little eccentric. Towards the end, some of Adelaide's insecurities are revealed. She just has a little bit of a separation issue with Fred even if she doesn't show it. Anyway, thanks for reading. _


	9. Valentine's Day

"Can't you skip school, just this once?" Fred grabbed at Adelaide waist and pulled her close as she struggled to clip in her earring. She tried pulling away, but giggled as Fred began kissing her neck.

"Fred, I can't."

"C'mon, it's just this one time." He turned her around and pressed his lips onto hers while his hands traveled over her body.

"Okay, stop right there," she grabbed his wrists just before he could undo the button on her blouse. "I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Adelaide ducked under his arms and exited the bedroom, but he was quick to follow.

"I closed the shop early to so we can celebrate Valentine's Day together," he whined.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone for the whole day, just two hours. I can't miss this meeting." She pulled on her travelling cloak and wrapped her knitted scarf loosely around her neck. "I should be back a little after three," she kissed his cheek and he gave a feeble wave before watching the door close behind her.

….

Adelaide sighed and exited the stuffy board room and hurried down the corridor. She impatiently looked down at her watch and saw that it was now 3:45 P.M. back in Britain. She was horribly late.

Adelaide internally cursed at the members who were tardy in arriving to the school despite the many notes that were passed out, reminding everyone to be on time. Didn't anyone realize it was Valentine's Day? She jetted past the others, not caring if she came off as rude and jumped into one of the many brick fireplaces.

Much to her dislike, Adelaide's body twisted and turned, and her lungs felt tight as she stumbled out of another fireplace and into a modern looking café in the middle of Manhattan. Quickly, she went out the back door and stood alone for a moment in the dingy alley before disapparating with a crack.

"Fred!" she exclaimed as she burst into her house. She listened carefully for any signs of him, but was only confronted with silence. "Hello?" she hung up her cloak and scarf and ventured into the kitchen where a sugary smell lingered.

Sitting on the counter was a small, home-baked cake covered in white frosting and decorated with tiny, red hearts. A smile broke out on her face; Adelaide knew it was only a pastry, but it was possibly one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"Hey, you're finally home."

She turned around to see her special red-head holding a bouquet of pink peonies; her favorite.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said while wrapping her arms around his neck. She smelled the sweet scent of the flowers before placing them into a thin, glass vase.

"Do you like the cake?"

"Yeah. Did you bake it?"

"Course I did," Fred said proudly. "Took me a couple of tries to get it right, though. I was kind of glad you were running late by that point. Anyway, I thought about taking you to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

Adelaide made a face of disgust, suddenly thinking about the last time she had been there with her ex-boyfriend when she was fifteen.

"But! I remembered you hated that place and it's pretty cliché, so what I decided was we should eat here."

He pulled out the kitchen chair for her and summoned the plates, goblets, and utensils with a flick of his wand.

"Baking and cooking on the same day? Where has my real Frederick gone? Don't tell me you're really George," she joked.

"Very funny." He waved his wand again and the plates and bowls filled with rich, delicious food.

"Seriously, when did you suddenly become a culinary master?"

"Let's just say you weren't the only one studying for the past week. I borrowed some of mum's cookbooks and experimented while you were away," he poured each of them a glass of wine before sitting down across from her. "I hope this makes up for last year's Valentine's Day. We barely even saw each other, let alone celebrate anything."

Adelaide forced a feeble laugh as lurid thoughts from the previous year pushed themselves forward. "Let's not worry about that, okay?" She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

After a meal of Irish stew, soda bread, and beet salad, the couple delved into a slice of cake before retiring to the sitting room.

"That was surprisingly good considering you've always been horrible in the kitchen," Adelaide said while resting her feet up on the ottoman.

"Hey, I'm a sensitive man; take it easy with the remarks." He sat next to her and pulled out a small, rectangular package wrapped in red paper. "It's not much, but I thought something personal would be better." His face was suddenly serious and Adelaide became worried as she gently ripped the paper.

Inside, was a small leather-bound book that turned out to be a photograph album containing various captured moments from their years at Hogwarts. Her eyes were wide as she turned each page; the ghostly faces she once knew looked up at her, smiling and waving as if they were still contemporary with one another.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, referring to the pictures.

"I asked around."

Adelaide covered her eyes with her hands in attempt to fight against the flowing tears. She absolutely loved the gift, but couldn't hold back the overwhelming wave of sadness that evoked her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to act like such a sap. We're supposed to be romantic."

Fred laughed and wiped away her tears. "I don't blame you. They were my friends, too."

"There you go again, outshining my gift giving abilities," she pulled out a tiny, white box and handed it to Fred. He pulled out a simple, silver ring with a tiny emerald embedded in the middle, smiling as he held it up the light. It instantly reminded him of Adelaide's ring that waiting for him at the jewelers.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring or anything," she quickly added. "That'd be a little weird."

"Hah, yeah, weird," he repeated nervously as he slid it on his right ring finger. "I love it," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "And I love you, too."

Fred and Adelaide soon found themselves in the bedroom; their bodies desperately close as they kissed and tugged each other with need. It was strange how a holiday could increase their desire for lust in a span of twenty four hours.

Laughing, Adelaide pulled apart as she slyly slid into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Fred smirked and shed some of the outer layers of his clothes; within the last few minutes, his body temperature had spiked considerably.

Fred stood there, gaping like a fool, when he saw Adelaide approach from the bathroom. Of all the night-wear Adelaide owned, this one was definitely the best one as it showed off her body exceptionally.

"Surprise," she whispered with a smile on her face as she leaned against the door frame, playfully twirling a lock of shiny, black hair around her finger.

"Wow, matching knickers and all," he said, still in shock. She moved in closer and pulled him towards the bed.

"You can thank Claire for the idea."

"Merlin, bless Claire with a long and prosperous life."

He gently laid her onto her back and began kissing her down her body, taking in her delicate frame and unique scent.

"Why do boys-" she shuddered as Fred's cold tongue touched her bare stomach, "-love when girls wear racy things? We're both going to go stark anyway."

"I dunno," he discarded his shirt. "It must be the anticipation."

….

_Author's Note: Yay, finally got this chapter out of the way. Sorry if it took a while. I've been a little busy with school and all. I'm not too good at writing romantic scenes (as you could probably tell, lol), but I tried my best. Thanks for reading and for all of the favorites. _


End file.
